1. Field
The present invention relates to a method, apparatus or software for maintaining consistency between a data object and references to the object within a file.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data files in computer systems, such as document or program files, commonly comprise semantic dependencies between elements or objects within the data. For example, in a document file a data object, such as a chart, graph, spreadsheet or picture, within the document may be referenced in other parts of the data file. In another example, in a program file an object such as a program routine may be called or referenced by other elements in the program. Furthermore, the text surrounding a data object may contain comments, descriptions or evaluations referring to the content of a referenced object. If the object changes, for example by being modified or replaced, the references to that object or its contents may become inconsistent. In other words, information associated with the changed object may no longer be correct. Identifying the relevant references and information associated with a given object that has changed is a time consuming and error prone process.